


Poker Face

by myxstorie



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, Hush Sound, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idek what this is. Written for fic-shiritori at <a href="http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com">Write to My Heart</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

"All right!" Greta conceded, throwing her cards down and her hands up, "Alright, you win. I give up."

"Hah!" Gabe leapt up from his seat and did a little victory dance of joy, all flailing arms and legs. Travis scooted back from the table, arms over his head for protection, and William followed smoothly, tutting under his breath.

"Now, Gabriel," he admonished, draping an arm over Travis's shoulder, "That's not very sportsmanlike. Or gentlemanly, for that matter."

"Don't even try and kill my buzz, Bill!" Gabe grinned, and William's eyes tightened around the edges at the nickname. Gabe launched into a warbled rendition of _Don't Rain On My Parade_ , and Travis wriggled out from under William's arm to stick his fingers in his ears and breathed out a tired, long-suffering sigh.

"Dude." Travis grumbled as Gabe segued into the Pokemon theme tune, replacing the words ' _Pokemon_ Master' with a very pointed ' _Poker_ Master'. "It's just poker. It's not like you survived a jump from a third-story window or something."

Gabe stopped, the sudden silence ringing out around them, then smiled slowly, all feral teeth and manic around the edges.

"No," Greta said, her eyes wide. "No, no, no-"

Gabe winked. "Challenge. Accepted."


End file.
